


断天平

by 清泉石 (SpringStone)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character, 一屋子都不是好人, 大家各自痛苦着爱恋, 平行世界au, 很毁小樱, 很虐小樱, 我很对不起樱哥把她写成了恶毒女配, 鸣人第一视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E6%B3%89%E7%9F%B3
Summary: 《断天平》又名<樨>秋华春实——先结果再开花的爱情
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐樱, 佐鸣, 鸣樱
Kudos: 3





	断天平

**Author's Note:**

> 。------------------------------------------。  
> 注释：  
> 1樨，即木樨：  
> a．常绿小乔木或灌木，开白色或暗黄色小花，有特殊的香气。花供观赏，亦可做香料；  
> b．这种植物的花，通称“桂花”；  
> c．指加肉、木耳等烹调的鸡蛋，如“木樨肉”。（摘自百度词典）
> 
> 2桂花花语：  
> 寓桂花为“崇高”、“美好”、“吉祥”、“友好”、“忠贞之士”和“芳直不屈”、“仙友”、“仙客”；  
> 寓桂枝为“出类拔萃之人物”及“仕途”；欧美寓桂枝为“光荣”、“荣誉”。（摘自百度百科）
> 
> 3“秋华春实”即“先结果再开花的爱情”：  
> 桂花花期为9～10月上旬，果期为翌年3月。反之来讲，每年的桂花会在3月初春先结果，再在秋季开花，因此称之为“先结果后开花”。然而从另一个方面来讲，也就是说桂花是无法像普通的花一样在同一年内修成正果的。  
> 。--------------------------------------------。

（一）擅众芳

宇智波佐助是我的青梅竹马。

我们世家交好，尽管我的爸爸妈妈都去世的很早。

他们是在我出生的那天去世的，因难产而死的母亲，以及得到消息从城市里失魂落魄地赶往村里的医院在途中遭遇车祸丧生的父亲。

爷爷告诉我，父亲是太爱母亲了，所以就去陪她了。

爷爷不是我的亲爷爷，他是爸爸的老师。他收养了我。

我不相信爷爷的话。

因为村里的大人们总是用奇怪的眼神对着我指指点点，也不让他们的孩子和我一起玩，而那些和我同龄的孩子们总是对我扔像佐助的脸一样铁青的石块，一边骂着：“狐狸精，扫把星！”

我是男孩子，脸上却天生有着六道像狐狸一样的须纹胎记。我试过用山里已经冻结了的的泉水洗，用爷爷的肥皂洗，用佐助家除水垢的清洁剂洗，我想那东西连层层叠叠的坚硬水垢都洗得掉，应该就能把脸上的花猫印洗掉了吧。

可是都没有成功。前两次是因为没洗掉，最后一次是因为佐助抢走了我手里的瓶剂，淡淡地说了句：“白痴。”然后拖着我毛绒绒的橘黄色围巾到了爷爷面前。

听完佐助的解释，爷爷没有说什么，只是叹了一口气，用他有些粗糙的大手摸了摸我的头。

正当我还在想爷爷为什么要叹气，是因为他知道这个清洁剂也洗不掉我的猫须纹而嫌我这样做太笨吗，爷爷忽然说：“那是爸爸妈妈对你的爱。”

我抬起头不明所以。

爷爷有郑重地说：“你脸上的六道胎记是爸爸妈妈留给你的信物，怕鸣人以后长大了爸爸妈妈认不出来，所以提前做个记号，以后就不怕弄丢了。”

“但是爸爸妈妈不在的说，他们说我是狐狸精，克死了爸爸妈妈。”

“那是他们没有爸爸妈妈给的信物才嫉妒你说的，爸爸妈妈都在一个很远的地方等你。”

“呐呐……我以后能见到他们吗？”

“能。而且只要鸣人不把信物弄丢了，爸爸妈妈见到了一定立马就认出你来，不管隔了多久，鸣人长到多大。”

那个冬天，我开心地对着爷爷笑了。

就是这样，在别人都对我鄙视有加的童年里，佐助却对我像对别的小伙伴一样好。

（二）为伊忙•等待

不像我，因为长得帅又很可爱，黑发黑瞳的佐助特别的受欢迎，尤其是在同龄的孩子里。

有一个女生就很霸道地喜欢着佐助，大胆地毫不晦涩地宣扬着。于是总是黏在佐助身旁的我自然而然地就成为了她的肉中刺，眼中钉。

春野樱，她有一双透绿色的眼睛和一头粉红色的长发。

她有很多的追随者，甚至我也曾经有那么一段时间幻想过长大后她披上红纱笑吟吟地向我走来的模样。

幻想止于现实。

那是一个昏暗的黄昏，昏暗的像是要到了黎明。

因为佐助的缘故，我被允许和其他孩子们一起玩捉迷藏。

春野樱是安排我们这一组的“头”，她把我带到湖中小岛的一个山洞里，对我命令道：“你就呆在这里，一定没有‘鬼’能抓住你的。”她的笑容里有一种我看不懂的得意。

我安静地呆在山洞里，这里黑黑的，只有水流从上面滴滴答答滴落的声音。过了很久，都没有人进来，一个奇怪的念头就那么突然的冒了出来：如果我再不出去，恐怕这一辈子就要呆在这里了。

战栗了一下，我站起身来，蹲得太久的身体显然极其不适应，摇晃了一下差点摔倒。

借助石缝中透进的微弱的金色光线，我扶着岩壁凭着记忆摸索着往来路走去。

令我大吃一惊的是，走到尽头时，居然是块巨大的、封死了道路的岩石。

还有猛烈的风从上空灌进来，把我脏兮兮的袖子吹得乱摆。

这块岩石并没有把整个洞口封住，上方还有大量的空隙。但是即使这样，我也绝没办法沿着这陡立的石面向上爬出去。

“龚隆隆……”远处传来隐隐的闷雷的声音。

我开始思考应该怎么办。

风刮得愈加猛烈了。

也许这个山洞还有别的出口。

顺着坑坑洼洼的石洞漫无目的地走着，回到原先蹲着的地方时忽然就感觉到脚尖一阵冰凉。低头一看，才发现是鞋尖已经被地上的积水打湿了。

不对！心里有一个声音隐隐地说着不好。

是什么不好呢？

想不起来。

我突然觉得很头痛。

呆呆地站在那里，盯着地面上的积水发愣。

不，不是积水。

脑中的模糊的话语渐渐清晰了起来。

“每到黄昏，因为受到月亮的吸引，与海相连的湖水就会引发潮汐。”

“潮汐时，涌动的湖水会急速地上涨，大概会涨高五六米。0”

“喂，白痴你有在听吗？”

“啊，啊，有的说。”

“明明在分心。”

“啊哈哈，佐助你老说这些生硬的东西，听起来一点趣味也没有所以我才分心的嘛。”

“切，白痴就是白痴。”

“你才是白痴！混蛋佐助！”

“……”

涌动的湖水会急速地上涨。

受月亮的影响……引发潮汐。

我木讷地看着刚刚才仅能及脚的冰冷湖水已经漫到脚踝。

我会死吗？

爷爷，佐助。

你们会伤心的吧，如果我就这么悄无声息地淹死在这里的话。

想到爷爷和佐助流泪的样子，我忽然觉得很不忍。

不能死在这里。

也许借助水的浮力，我就可以从那块大石头的上方爬出洞去了。像是捉住了一根救命稻草，我立马转身沿着来路狂奔，一脚深一脚浅地踩进刺骨的冷水里，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，踢踹起的高高水花溅到了脸上。

水越涨越快，让我越跑越慢，越跑越是艰难。

等我跑到被堵住的洞口的时候，湖水已经漫到脖子了，连呼吸都觉得困难。

那块石头很高，有两个我那么高。

我开始担心自己有没有能力一直坚持游泳到水涨到石顶那么高的时候再翻出去。或许在之前就没力气游淹死了也有可能。

一张张图画在眼前快速地闪过。

“佐助，快看，筷子在水里没有像碗一样沉下去！”

“白痴，所有木头做的东西都不会沉到水底1。所以笨蛋你以后如果掉进水里又游不动了的话就抱根大木头吧。”

“诶，为什么要大的的说？”

“鸣人笨重的身躯小的木头撑不起。”

“啊——佐助我要和你打一架的吧哟！”

……

如果掉进水里又游不动了的话就抱根木头吧。想到佐助的话，我急切地想要找一根木头。

浮在水面的东西很多，碎渣、枯叶、断枝、挣扎的小昆虫，应有尽有，但就是没有可以抱的大木头。

水淹到口边。

怎么办？

水离鼻只有一线。

怎么办。

我开始奋力地踩假水2，一下一下。

洞里越来越黑，透进的光线越来越少。四周湿漉漉的岩壁暗下来，身周全是冰冷刺骨的湖水，和着漂浮的碎枝烂叶不住地翻涌搅动着。

有多久了？

水涨到了离岩石顶还有一条手臂的距离。加油，就快了。我尝试着抓住岩石上突出的地方往上爬，但因为满手的水，那小块岩石哧溜一下就从我手里滑了出去。失去了支撑点，我扑通一声掉进水里，呛了好几口水，只吓得心脏嘭嘭嘭地跳个不停。

很安静，什么声音都没有，只有自己在刨水的回响。

力气，连同身体的热量一同散失在水里。

还有半条手臂的距离了，应该可以了。我用力扣住岩石的一个尖棱，脚蹬着石壁蹭了上去。太好了，没有掉下去！心中不禁暗暗地兴奋，连手上一下子被太过尖锐的石棱划开的伤口也没感觉到太多。

小心翼翼地一下一下往上爬，生怕一个不小心就堕下深不着底的湖水而前功尽弃，石壁上留下一片片暗红的血渍。

天边，夕阳用尽最后的气力散发出金得耀眼的余晖，映在无边的粼粼湖面上，像碎了满湖的金色海豹眼泪4。远处传来轰轰的雷鸣。

要下雨了。

终于从那个恐怖寂静的山洞里逃了出来，站在山洞的壁岩上又开始被新的恐惧包围。  
除了所站之处，周围漫漫的都是水，还在不断涨高。

跌跌撞撞地爬到山洞的顶端，发梢在滴水，湿淋淋的衣裤紧贴在身上，一阵风吹过，只叫我冷得打了个哆嗦。山洞的顶上居然有一株矮小的桂花树，枝叶间难得的结满了青涩的椭圆形果实。

靠着并不坚实粗壮的树干慢慢蹲下来环抱着自己，这样感觉要稍微暖和一点。

真的要死在这里了吗？再也见不到爷爷了？

眼睁睁地看着水一点点向脚尖靠近，耳畔风吹动桂树叶哗啦啦的响动。

再也见不到佐助了。

很遥远的声音。听见有人在叫自己的名字。

“鸣人——鸣人——！”

一声一声，焦急地像是在呼唤一个要失去的灵魂。

我睁开眼睛，看见远处一个小小的木筏慢慢划近，上面一个小小的身影奋力的呼喊着，风凌乱了他漆黑的发。

“佐助——！”我在这里！你终于来了。

张着口剩下的话噎在喉咙里发不出来。

终于等到你了。

。----------------------------------------------。  
注释：

1.因为地方的不同和引起潮汐的原因不同（包括大气影响，月球引力和太阳引力等等），潮汐的发生时间和高度亦不尽相同。以理想状态计算的话，纯太阳引力的潮汐大约为0.246米，月球潮汐大约为0.563米，然而因为实际状况更加复杂，近海的实际潮差要大得多，甚至在北美加拿大芬地湾可达到19.6米。

2.其实沉香木是会沉到水底的，但是佐助那时毕竟是个小孩子，所以不知道这么多。  
在原地双脚用力下压、双手竖向画椭圆将水向下方拨打以获得向上的浮力，是一种保持自身在水中不沉没的游泳姿势，但消耗体力较大。一般的业余游泳爱好者也会。

3.引用自世界经典童话故事《海豹的眼泪》  
链接：（抱歉我只找到了这个儿童网站的 http://www.tom61.com/ertongwenxue/minjiangushi/2008-08-26/6497.html

。-----------------------------------------------。

4.【暖】

“呐呐，佐助，你怎么找到我的说？”坐在小木筏上，穿上佐助的毛衣，脱下的身上湿淋淋的衣裤随手扔在木筏上。佐助比我要高一些，长过胯间的干燥衣服还带着他身上的暖意，让被冰冷的湿衣浸了很久的我感到十分舒服。他只穿着长裤，赤着小胳膊挥舞着一把木桨。这个小木筏是以前我和佐助在一起玩的时候找村里的木匠猿飞阿斯玛叔叔要的木板条自己扎成的。

“大家都被找到了，就只有你还没有回来，我总觉得有点不对劲。”他抬起头看了我一眼，继续说道，“我要去问春野樱你躲到哪里了的时候，她说你一定是躲在山洞里怕遇到到妖怪所以一动不敢动连逃回来也忘了。我问她是哪一个山洞，她说是这里。”他顿了顿：“这里是会在日落后涨潮的，所以我没有等别人就自己先抢了木筏来找你了。”

“抱歉让你这个白痴等了那么久。”他的声音有些低低的，长长的刘海遮住了眼睛看不见他的表情。

突然就这么毫无征兆的眼睛酸酸的，乱七八糟的泪水和着先前没擦干净的湖水流了满脸，扑过去一下子抱住佐助，把他压得坐倒在了木筏上。小小的木筏被这大幅度的动作惊得左摇右摆，险些翻了。

隔着衣服还是能感觉到他裸露着的上半身温暖的热度，把头埋在他胸口不让他看见自己在哭的样子。

毫无防备的，佐助显然被我这突如其来的动作吓了一跳。这句话他一定是皱着眉说的：“喂，白痴，你干什么啊？想到湖里去喂鱼吗！”

我拼命抑制住抽泣，声音闷闷的：“佐助，谢谢你的说。”

我们靠得很近，所以他身体微微的一僵立马被我感觉到了。

他没有说话，只揉了揉我的湿哒哒的头发。

5.【沉】

雨开始淅淅沥沥的下起来，混杂着隆隆的雷声和一道道闪电。

春天的夜雨是不会细细密密、缠缠绵绵的。

很快，雨就大了起来，哗哗的像是天上有人在倒水一样。

湖水开始翻涌，小木筏在波浪上颠簸，不出一会儿，我和佐助就都湿透了。天很黑，看不见月亮，也没有星星。

“鸣人，快点往岸上划！”佐助焦急的喊着，声音淹没在轰隆隆的雷声里。

“劈啦！”又是一道闪电。照亮了佐助苍白的脸。

“我说，你怎么了？”我有些紧张地问，话一出口才想起佐助有轻微的晕船。

“没有什……”他话还没有说完，就被我一把抢去了木浆：“快坐下休息！我来！”

“我没有关系，再不快点到岸的话水会把木筏掀翻的……”话还没落，只听见巨大的“嘎啦”一声，木筏就碎裂开了。

来不及惊异，我一把就抓住了佐助的手。突然一个浪头推着块尖锐的木筏碎片向我冲了过来，不等我反应，佐助猛然抓住我的肩膀调转我们的姿势，他闷哼一声，手指微微颤抖，我瞪大眼睛看见那块木片撞在他赤裸的后背上，划开一道长长的口子。

风浪很大，一下子就把其余的木筏碎开的木块儿冲到黑暗里找寻不见了。

“你……这是做什么！”我大吼着。

“白痴。”佐助只笑了笑，抓住我的手臂沉了下去。

佐助不会游泳。

我拉着他的手奋力地往前划着，心中只想着：快点，快点！

佐助一定很疼吧。

就在快近岸的时候，忽然感觉到右脚踝被一阵薄薄的滑溜溜的柔软交缠住，不觉大吃一惊。

糟了，被水草困住了。

该死的！用力的蹬扯着，水草却只是越缠越紧，丝毫不见松动。

“怎么了？”佐助担心的问，声音里有着掩饰不住的虚弱。

鼻尖闻到一阵淡淡的血腥味。

佐助的背上还在流血。

之前就游了太久，我也有些脱力了。

怎么办。

不知是不是有些神志不清了，我看见不远处有点点星火跃动。

紧接着佐助突然在我耳边大声的呼喊起来，震得我耳膜都隐隐作痛：

“我们在这里！”

其实他的声音也不是很大，只是我们隔得太近了而已。

我看见那些灯火急急地奔近，爷爷焦急的脸在火光的照映下由远而近，渐渐清晰，然后是佐助的哥哥、妈妈、爸爸。

我听见爷爷慌慌张张踏进水里的声音，感觉到他粗大而温暖的手一把攥住我冰冷的胳膊，同时右手上一轻，我知道佐助被人抱起来了。

我咳出一口呛进喉咙的水，然后就什么也不知道了。

6.【原谅】

后来我才知道，那天回家以后，佐助因为淋雨受寒伤口又有些感染，发了三天三夜的烧。

还有那天春野樱是为了让我出丑所以想把我关在山洞里想等我害怕得哭了再带大家来“救”我，那块大石头本来就在山洞口上方摇摇欲坠，春野樱没费多大力气就把它推下来落在洞口了，只是她没想到那个小岛居然会整个的被潮汐淹没，所以才闹出这么大一件事。

春野樱的父母带着她挨个向佐助家和我们家道歉，我低着头没有答应原谅她。

趁着大人都不在的时候，她用手指恶狠狠的戳着我的额头，愤愤不平的骂道：“晦气鬼、拖累佐助的狐狸精！”

我依旧没有说话。

佐助没有去怪春野樱，也没有跟我说为什么那时候会一下挡在我身前。

7.【骗•桂发青阳】（4）

后来和佐助一起玩的时候，他突然从衣服里拿出一本漫画，很新，名字叫做《Naruto》。

“它和你的名字一样。”佐助说。

漫画里的人物们都会很厉害的忍术，还会使用一种叫“查克拉”的东西。

当看见里面的人物的结印画面的时候我抑制不住兴奋的跑去告诉佐助，我也能练成书里的厉害角色那样的忍术了，那样就能自己保护自己，还能保护重要的人了。

佐助只淡淡的说了句那你练吧，我等着。

我依样画葫芦的照着书里的结印手势练习，但是却一点效果也没有。佐助只在旁边看着我练得满头大汗意欲不明的笑着。

“再也不练了！这些都是骗小孩儿的东西的吧哟！”我气恼的把书往地上一摔。

“是啊，也只有你这种小孩儿才会被骗。”佐助在旁边似笑非笑的说。

“啊！！混蛋佐助，你是不是早就知道这不是真的来看我笑话的说？！”

“一半算是吧。”他抬头看着头顶的桂花树说，密叠交错的枝条上嫩绿透亮的新芽初绽，叶边还环绕着柔软的细密锯齿，点透着仲春微热的气息。

一半算是是什么意思？那另一半呢？什么啊！混蛋佐助你给我说清楚！

。===========================================。

注释：  
（4）青阳：  
指春天。有希望之意。  
A.郭璞注：“气青而温阳。”  
B.西方诗中喻青阳为能带给人内心无比温暖的柔和阳光。

。===========================================。

（三）书窗下•桂坚长赢（5）

初三的那个夏天佐助总是在捣鼓着一堆纸船。

我总是在一旁盯着他，他埋着头认真的表情很帅气，皮肤很白很光洁，柔软的黑色发丝垂下，英挺细长的眉微微皱着，一双略略狭长的丹凤眼中，墨沉如水。

“佐助君在干什么？”穿着校服的春野樱现在因为学校的要求留起了短发，一副活泼俏皮的可爱模样出现在佐助身前，毫不理会的挡住了我的视线。

因为春野樱的爸爸在城市里算是赚了点小钱，所以她现在和我们一起读这个城市里最好的中学；佐助是家里本来就比较富裕的，我们都还不知道除水垢清洗剂为何物时，他们家已经用了很久了；而我，是就着爸爸遗留下来的存款去城里上学的。

“折纸船。”佐助清冷的声音最近变得愈发的低沉了，是男生的变声期吧，但是为什么我的就没有变得那么好听？老天真是不公平啊。

“哇，原来是这样，佐助君你教我这一下好不好，我也想学来折折~”

“嗯。先把一张纸这样对折……”

“唉，佐助，我也要学嘛，你也教教人家吧~”

“什么佐助君要教什么？我也要学！”

“……”

看见被一堆闹哄哄的女生围在中心的佐助还在耐心的解释着怎么把船棚翻折出来，我突然觉得有些气恼。

抓起一张不知道是什么的纸，我粗暴的挤进人群，大大咧咧的拉过旁边的凳子坐下把纸往桌上一拍，说道：“呐呐，既然大家都可以教，那么我也想学，也请佐助君教一下我吧。”

佐助看了看我的脸，又看了看那张纸，忽然笑得很开心：“那好啊。”

“你来折我来指点。”他说。

于是我按照他的要求慢慢的折着，他不时的出言纠正我的错误，有时还帮我把那里改好，他的手轻微的触碰到我的手，好温暖的感觉，一如多年前那件湖中木筏上干燥的毛衣。我只感觉到脑中敲击着的快得不正常的咚咚心跳。

不像我，佐助一如常态的没有任何奇怪反应的教导着我折好了这只纸船，很漂亮，线条坚毅，轮廓勾画分明，在夏日的阳光下白得透明，散发出晕晕的光。

“学会了吗？”为了方便教学，佐助坐得离我很近，喷出的气息就正好洒在我的脖颈上。

“学会……大概学会了！”感觉到自己的脸马上就要烧起来，我慌忙起身，拉得凳子兹啦一声怪响，像逃一样离开他坐回到自己的位置上。

身后是佐助低低的笑声。

耳畔隐隐听见有女生缠着佐助说：“我也要佐助那样仔细的教一次嘛~ 之前都太快了没学会……”

心还在狂乱的跳着。

“请同学们回到座位上，拿出昨天发的试卷练习！”伊鲁卡老师站在讲台上大声说道。

已经上课了吗？我恍然回过点神来，急忙去翻寻自己的卷子，却怎么都找不到。

“奇怪，我有带卷子到教室里来的说啊？”我自言自语。

“啊——，是啊，那个纸船不就是吗。”鹿丸一脸不耐烦的表情指着我刚刚折的那只纸船说。

诶？诶！

啊，混蛋佐助，怪不得刚刚笑得那么开心！

“现在我们来看昨天做的那首练习的诗，是一位宋朝女诗人写的，号幽栖居士。”伊鲁卡老师清了清嗓子，声情并茂的朗读了起来。

“弹压西风擅众芳，十分秋色为伊忙。  
一支淡贮书窗下，人与花心各自香。  
月待圆时花正好，花将残后月还亏。  
须知天上人间物，何禀清秋在一时。”

此时非秋，透过校园里唯一的一棵桂花树成熟坚硬的层层翠叶，夏日的阳光里充杂着声声愉悦鸣亮的鸟啼。

。===================================。

注释：  
（5）长赢：  
赢，通“盈”，谓使草木长盈者为夏。  
“春为发生，夏为长赢。”——《尔雅·释天》  
“夏之得炎，炎不信，则草木不长；草木不长，则长赢之德废。”——刘画《刘子·履言》

。===================================。

（四）各自香

1.【隔•季夏献茶】（6）

高中毕业后，因为家里没有钱而我考得也不是特别的好，所以没有再能像佐助和春野樱一样到外地去读大学，而是在城里和一些志同道合的朋友们开了家小茶馆。初中高中都有缘同班的奈良鹿丸尽管常常做出一副嫌麻烦的样子却是个很好的人，他的朋友日向宁次也是个谦虚温婉的翩翩公子，还有直爽不认输的犬冢牙。

其实虽然说是一起开，大部分的资金却都是宁次少爷投入的，多亏了鹿丸的军事之才拉到了宁次这个好伙伴。

想起来，牙还是被自己用激将法“激”进这个茶馆而成为股东之一的。

毕业了离开村子的时候，爷爷说他扔掉我这个“包袱”终于可以去游山玩水了，才不要收到我的信打搅他，于是每个月都只给佐助写信。他偶尔也会回一封，告诉我大学里的牡丹开了，是稀有品种还有绿色的，层层叠叠的花瓣很漂亮，又说我要记得吃早饭，不要老是吃拉面。

其实我在和牙一起住在住在茶馆背后的屋舍里以后就没法不吃早饭了，因为赤丸的缘故，牙每天早上必定早起，做一锅热粥蒸几个馒头再放上一碟新泡好的萝卜干，然后一人一狗在院子里鸡飞狗跳的做跨越障碍的练习，吵得不亦乐乎，让我根本没法子睡懒觉。

然后看见我了牙就会说：“霍，起来啦？快去吃早饭吧我们都吃过了！”然后继续和赤丸绕着桂花树满园跑。

老茶馆的庭院里种着两棵高大苍劲的桂花树，据茶馆的前老板说，两棵树是宋朝时期种下的，也不知是不是。

又是一年，暮夏正褪。庭院里两株打眼的桂花树枝条繁茂、颜色苍翠，初春发的新芽早已长大，成熟了的叶片坚硬如铁，边缘的锯齿也摸着硌手了。

两个高中毕业生，两个在读大学生，四个人一家转手经营的古老闲适的茶馆，一些优哉游哉的老人，正儿八经的中年人和好奇的年轻人。

日子过得不咸不淡，不紧不慢，就像那黄铜的茶壶长长的壶嘴流画出的透明水线，徐徐慢慢，充沛饱满。

鹿丸常常会到着飘着茶香的古老茶馆来报个到，仰面在竹藤的躺椅上看云悠悠荡荡；宁次比他来得更勤，并且每周周末都会在上午十一点的时候穿上华丽的宋服在茶馆里表演茶艺，有时遇上能人也会即兴的来场斗茶，不过至今还没有人胜过他。

我的茶艺也是宁次教的。明明是和牙一起学，这家伙却实在是没有天赋，最后只剩我一个人坚持了下来。

“虽然没有师傅那么娴熟优美，却也是技艺不凡了，更难得的是大概由于性格的原因，不似宁次的阴柔温润之美，鸣人表演出来的茶艺更有一种亘古的阳刚与豪爽，却不失细腻，淡淡的遥远如叶片坚硬的桂花飘香。”看完我和宁次的表演，须发皆白的品茶老人点点头说。

徐徐落落，时光煮雨亦煮茶。

转眼的，就是六年，鹿丸的白云来了又去，去了又来；宁次的茶花聚了又散，散了又聚。牙在桂花树下抚摸着他心爱的大白狗赤丸，回头对着我爽朗的笑道：“喂，鸣人，今年要是等桂花开了，我们折些来做桂花糕吧，我姐姐最爱吃那个了。”

“好啊。”我笑道，尽管茂密繁盛的树叶间连一点金桂花苞的影子也没有。也许一棵树老了累了就不会开花了。所以六年里两棵古老的桂花树从来没开过。

“呐呐，就怕你不会做的说。”

“切，什么啊，我其他不会做，就这个会。还不是老姐当年一定要拉着我帮她打下手做这桂花糕！”虽然是埋怨，但是牙脸上满满的都是回忆的快乐。

牙的姐姐，一定是个活泼霸道又亲切的人吧。

一年也就回去个那么几次，也难怪牙会怀念啊。

其实我也很想念佐助。

。===============================。

注释：  
（6）季夏献茶：  
A.季夏：古人称四月为孟夏、五月为仲夏，六月为季夏，简称“三夏”。  
B.谐音：祭夏献茶，祭献之意。季夏献茶樨未开。

。===============================。

2.【溃•桂散情殇】

没想到这次中秋和牙以及鹿丸一同回家，得到的第一个消息却是晴天霹雳。

村里的人们都聚在春野家，樱笑容满面的向我们走来，身上是一身喜庆的红色，即使不是凤冠霞帔却还是亮得那么刺眼。

“明天，我要和佐助结婚了。”她说。

耳畔是嗡嗡的眩鸣声。

“那可真是恭喜了。”牙瞪大眼睛说。

“哦，那祝福你们啊。”鹿丸眼中闪过一丝惊讶，随机恢复了常态。

其余的人听见了春野樱的宣布也叽叽喳喳的表示着艳羡。

“对于佐助这样家庭背景，读过大学家里又宽裕，和小樱你正好是门当户对啊。”

“况且你们又是青梅竹马，两小无猜。”

“哎呀，还是同一所初中同一所高中，同一个大学呢，真叫人羡慕。”

“……”

听见身旁的人们闹嗡嗡的恭喜祝贺着，我只觉得脑中一片混沌。鹿丸和牙察觉到我的不对劲，忙问道：“你怎么了？”

我摇了摇头。

“没什么，我出去透透气的说。”

牙点点头，正要说话，却被他相别已久的老姐拉过去对着他可怜的像狗毛一样蓬蓬的头发一阵乱揉。

鹿丸看了一眼可怜的牙，像是想起了什么似的打了个冷战说你先去透透气我随后就来，要先去拜会一下母亲大人要不然死的比犬冢牙兄弟还惨。

我还没有回答，他就立马窜入人群不见了。

抬头就看见了春野樱的眼睛，散发着得意的光的幽绿，像是陵墓上的鬼火。

“鸣人你不祝福佐助和我吗？”她说。

她说的是“佐助和我”，而不是“我和佐助”，或者是“我”、“我们”。

我无法拒绝，她知道我一定会祝福佐助。

她是除了爷爷以外的唯一知道我内心的奢望的人，因为女人善妒的直觉。

“祝福佐助，和你。”我艰难的说。一个字一个字的吐出，像是呕尽了所有的元气精血。

“谢谢你。”春野樱粲然一笑，像是击败了她生命里最大的敌人。

“也祝福你。”她背转过身去的时候说，语气里淡淡的没有一点温度。

我觉得自己被彻底的击碎了。

3.【盅•鸠毒难割】

跌跌撞撞的冲出热闹亮堂的大厅，我一个人茫然的走在乡间的小路上。

忽然一个熟悉到骨髓的声音在身前响起：“……鸣人？”

清冷的磁性的嗓音，是一朵噬魂的罂粟。

我猛地抬起头来，正撞上对方深邃黑暗有如子夜的双眸，半年不见，他狭长如猫的丹凤眼更加魅惑，剑眉斜飞入鬓却是无比的坚毅英气，刀削般的面部轮廓完美到无与伦比。

这个男人是绝对的蛊毒。

我抬起左手就是狠狠一拳。佐助一愣，闪开一点又停住，那一拳就擦落在他的右脸上。

他皱着眉用拇指擦去嘴角的血，问我：“你知道了？”

“知道什么？”我冷笑着问。

佐助看着我的眼睛，没有回答，目光里是我读不懂的痛苦与平静，他忽然拽住我的手，说：“走，陪我去喝酒。”

“我说……什么啊！”我又恼又怒，却不愿意甩开他。佐助，在你还不是别人的男人之前，在你的身边只有我的时候，哪怕就多一分钟一秒钟也好。

真是，犯贱。

4.【寂•任君行】

“喂，喂！佐助等等，你要拉着我去哪里的说？”眼看着被他拽上车，我开始有些疑惑了。

“怎么，你不相信我？”佐助系上自己的安全带，点燃了发动机。

“当然不是的哇哟！”条件反射的立马否决，等反应过来后我自己都有点脸红。

佐助更是抬起头来诧异的看了我一眼，然后低低的笑道：“系上你的安全带，村里没有合适的酒馆饭店。”

“唆噶这样啊，你不早说嘛……等等，村里没有，难道你要开车到城里去的说？明天……”

“闭嘴。”佐助的声音听起来有些严厉。

我一愣，也哑然住口什么也不说了。

车里是凝固的寂静。

5.【解•一桂难求】（8）

。----------------------------------。

标题注释：  
（8）解•一桂难求：  
A.解：即“解惑”、“解题”，下文将解释文中一直用以做小标题的诗文。  
B.一桂难求：本文中一直以桂象征佐鸣之间的爱情，此处解为“一情难求”。

。-----------------------------------。

这家餐厅的叫做“樨”。是我正喜欢的古雅的风格，想必是取自宋代朱淑真的《木犀》。

弹压西风擅众芳，  
十分秋色为伊忙。  
一支淡贮书窗下，  
人与花心各自香。

“樨”有四个古色古香的仿宋包厢，分别叫做“擅众芳”、“为伊忙”、“书窗下”和“各自香”。

这，这是……

幼年时的佐助让我能靠近帅气可爱“擅众芳”，

童年里的佐助温柔保护我让我依赖“为伊忙”，

少年的佐助勾起我的情愫于“书窗下”，

那么现在呢？是终于剧终了我们要挥手分别“各自香”了么？

我听见佐助熟络的对穿着典雅大方的宋服的服务员说道：“水月老板的朋友宇智波佐助，要那间‘各自香’。”

我呆呆地站在那里说不出话来。

挥手分别各自香。

佐助奇怪的看了看我，问道：“怎么了？”

我勉强的笑了笑：“听见这四个名字的时候，我有点震撼于上天精巧的安排。”

佐助带着惊异的表情没有回答，我也没希望他能明白。

也许一切早已命中注定也未可知。

6.【劫•宋桂盈香】

进到包厢里，瞬间就是另外一个世界。

潺潺流水，青如梅子的青瓷翠绿润亮，渺渺琴音，白如凝脂的白瓷含蓄温莹。银屏锦画，清灯暖火，桂花香气若有若无。

“好美。”我情不自禁的称赞。

“我知道你会喜欢这里。”佐助语音中带着满足的笑意。

他点了一些家常菜，外加一坛清酒。菜快速的上齐后，丫鬟打扮的服务员就礼数周到的带上门没再进来。

“啊勒，你还记得我的口味？”我有些惊异，那些菜色全是我高中时候喜欢吃的，现在想来，我和佐助已经多久没有在一起吃过饭了？

“就像是编程的语句，没有新的公式指令就会一直按照原来的记忆进行操作。”佐助仿照宋人那样给我斟了半盏酒，也给自己倒了半盏，对着我笑了笑，很是风流倜傥，“这几年都没怎么好好联系，我只记得你以前喜欢的口味，抱歉。”

“我说，不要总是道歉。”我不喜欢老是听见佐助说抱歉对不起，这样有种莫名的心痛，好像他真的做了什么对不起我的事似的。

“嗯，喝酒吧。”他低下了头，刘海遮住了眼睛，我还是看不清他的表情，一如既往。

默默的吃了一会儿，佐助主要是喝酒，没怎么动过筷子。我终于忍不住了，用筷子压住他青瓷色的酒碗说：“你好歹吃点东西，这样喝酒，是想得胃病吗！？”

他抬头，望着我的眼睛，两鬓的黑丝微微晃动，脸色是极致的苍白，深邃的眸子就像是隐翳着暗波汹涌的黑色漩涡，把天地间的所有都吸吞进去，却不吐露一言心事。

我觉得他要是在这么看下去，连我自己也要被不可抗拒的吸卷进去了。

于是我闭上了眼睛。

“你为什么不问我怎么打算要和春野樱结婚的？”他磁性的声线仍然任性的、轻而易举的俘虏了我心跳的速率。

“为什么不问？为什么，闭上眼睛？”佐助的声音很轻很轻，轻得痛苦。

“你别靠我这么近的说……”我受不了他痛苦得快要窒息的声音，勉强睁开眼睛，却不敢看他的黑色瞳仁，我害怕自己会就这么一失足而万劫不复。

“鸣人，我们离得很远。我们坐在桌子的两侧。”佐助提醒我，“你在转移话题，还是说，你在害怕和我靠近？”

“……”我没法子回答他的问话。现在很危险，必须转换气氛才行。

“呐呐，那么我问你好了，你是怎么打算要和春野樱结婚的说？”我故意用轻快的语气偏离那暧昧的气氛。

“……”沉默。

“没有什么特别的理由，我和她本来就有娃娃亲。”

指腹为婚？

“很可笑的理由吧，我也觉得是。其实爸爸妈妈没有狠逼着我的，是我自己的选择。”佐助忽然端起面前新倒的酒一饮而尽。

“什么……”我手里的瓷筷不受控制的“铮”的一声撞在白瓷碗上。

“太累了，鸣人。我喜欢你喜欢得太累了。”佐助说。

“你总是在逃避，总是觉得自己能力不够，总是怕流言蜚语伤及我，殊不知，最伤我的是你暧昧不明的态度。”

“你不主动，也不愿意被动，不冷，却也不热。我只有小心翼翼地维护着我们之间若断若离的距离，进一步怕失去，远一步怕脱离。”

“鸣人，我很累了。把自己搞成这样我甚至不知道你到底对我是什么样的感情。”

我从不知道，原来我们彼此的爱都是那么深。

正因为太重视太珍惜，双方都惧怕着失去因而谁也不敢迈出一步，就这么踌躇着，彷徨着，痛苦着。没有能像普通的情侣那样一方的分量轻一些随着托盘升上去；一方的分量重一些带着托盘沉下。

两个人都是，爱得那么沉重——

甚至压断了爱情的天平

重重摔在地面上。

断天平。

“佐助……”说不出一句话，再抬起头来时，我已经情难自已的泪流满面。

“花与人心各自香。”只听见他轻轻的吟诵道，低沉的嗓音让我着迷到不能呼吸。我早就入了魔了，名为宇智波佐助的魔障。

“你当时说的‘上天精巧的安排’就是指这个吧。”他轻声的说。

“你……你怎么知道？”我听见自己的声音已是略带着沙哑。

佐助的眸色深了些，他不再回答我的话，用瓷筷轻轻敲了敲酒碗，发出清脆悦耳的丁丁声。

他说：“帮我倒酒，我就告诉你。”

我拿起酒坛，定了定心神，起身走过去往他碗里倒酒，手却还是止不住的微微颤抖，把酒洒出了好几次，还溅了些在佐助的手上。

“啊啊，对，对不起的说。我帮你擦擦。”我急忙生拉硬拽的扯出几张餐巾纸，想抹去佐助手上的酒渍，却不小心沾染到佐助手上的温度。

只是手指无意间的碰触就让我战栗不已，有如被极速通过的电流从指间一直麻痹到大脑的感觉使我惊慌的抽回手，那几张柔软的薄纸悠悠的飘落到地上。

佐助没有去碰那杯酒，他忽然的一把抱住我的腰，强势的把我拉下来坐在他身边，然后霸道的把头埋在我的脖颈里。

我一动不敢动，心跳的狂乱，简直要从喉咙里蹦出来了。

“我知道，是因为水月第一次带我来参观他这个餐馆的时候，我也和你想到了同样的事。”他性感的声线划撩过我的心尖。

不能平复自己的心情，我略略的喘息着。

简直，简直要哭出来了啊我说。

“最后的两句却没有前文好了。”缓了缓气息，我轻声道。

“月待圆时花正好，花将残后月还亏。  
须知天上人间物，何禀清秋在一时。”佐助低低地在我耳旁笑道：“最后两句确实没有前面的好了啊。”微微的灼烫，我想他呵出的热气烫红了我脖颈处的肌肤。

“鸣人，”佐助清冷的声音蒙上了情欲的色彩，略微嘶哑着，“说你爱我。”

“！……”

“说啊。”

“可是，你……”

“我不管，我等了那么久了，快说。”他任性得像个孩子，不管不顾。

“我……”身体微微发着热，我吞下一口口水，闭上了眼睛。

这可能是留下佐助的唯一机会了我说。

“快说吧。”他的声音痛苦有如困兽，温柔的盅惑着，诱导着。

“我爱你，佐助。”我的声音已经不能再嘶哑。

腰间突然加大的力道勒得我生疼，硬生生撞进一个霸道的拥抱，我感觉骨头都要被佐助捏断了。唇上一阵湿热，嘴唇被人含咬、舔舐，有什么滑腻而温暖的东西带着灼烧灵魂的热度拗开我的齿关，触碰我的舌尖，缠绕，翻卷，用力的吮吸。

只要我尝试着要拿回主权，佐助就更加疯狂而强势的掠夺，我感觉有细细碎碎的液体从嘴角滑下。

缓缓倾倒。

“唔，佐…佐……助”我的声音模糊的连自己也听不清楚了。

喘息，胸腔大幅度的起伏着，包厢内的淙淙流水声此时显得更加刺激暧昧，桂花的暗香浮动。我只听见佐助在我耳旁着魔似的低喃着：“……鸣人…鸣人…”

我捧起上方那张苍白俊美的脸，佐助垂下来的发丝扫在我脸上，很细很软。凝视着他那双让我放弃所有抵抗的、如黑洞般吞噬一切的黑眸，我认真的道：“呐，佐助，我想听你说。”

佐助笑了，宠溺的那种，让我有瞬间的失神。

“我爱你，鸣人。”他说，带着宇智波佐助独有的残忍与温柔，就这么剥夺了我的一切，又赐予了我所有。

他是困兽，我是囚牢，我们就这么相互禁锢，相互痛苦，又相互深爱着。

我想起了《烟花乱》里的一句话：

爱入地狱，被爱也入地狱，

没有情爱就没法活下去。

“怕吗？”佐助吻着我，黑发扫过细碎的脖颈、锁骨、胸线，灼热的气息肆意的喷洒在我的身上。他的舌柔软而火烫，撩起我发自灵魂的渴望。

“嗯 … 有一点。……哈啊 … 不过 … 是你，是佐助的话 … 啊……就 … 不会担心的说。”沙哑的轻吟着，现在的我根本没有办法把一句话好好说完。

佐助轻笑着，舔弄着我的胸前，那个地方被湿热的吻咬着、含噬着，造成了一种奇异的、被爱着的感觉。

佐助左手流连在我的侧腰，带着茧的手掌是占有性的温暖抚摸。右手画着圈向下，轻柔的酥酥麻麻的感觉搅得人燥热难耐。

“佐助，别……别那样摸 … 重一点……”我实在是受不了了，把身体向着他手指所在之处向上抬了抬。  
佐助轻笑。

“那么这样呢？”他的手若有若无的掠过我勃起的下体，引来一阵触电般的甘美战栗。

“重 … 重点 … … ”我咬着牙说，声音已经沙哑得不成样子。

佐助满眼都是笑意，他一点点划拉下我的内裤，就这么紧盯着我的身体不漏过一丝动作。 

巨大的羞耻感几乎要把我吞没，举起左手手臂盖住眼睛，闷闷的骂道：“混蛋。” 

“呵呵呵……”佐助终于低低地笑了出来，他用温暖的手包裹住我的挺立，玉指纤长。 

分不清他的技巧是否熟练，只是满脑子在想着：“我在和佐助做爱。”心情本来就难以平息，一想到他爱的人只有我，这样就觉得是无比的甜美。 

“啊，啊一一”忍不住的呼喊出声，只感觉到在天堂和地狱徘徊，鼻中都是佐助温暖的气息，混合着桂花甜蜜的芳香。 

我喘息着，努力从高潮的余韵中回过神来。佐助就着这满手的白浊轻轻抵在后穴涂抹着。 

我不由自王的绷紧了身子。 

说不害怕是骗人的。 

“放松点。”他在这时很温柔。

我努力地慢慢放松身体。 

“嘶一一，佐助缓缓插进一根手指，引起一阵钝痛以及身体自然的排斥。他极缓漫的旋转进入，但我感觉那就像是在捣弄。

进到第二根的时候，我终于忍不住了，轻声呻吟着：“佐助……疼。” 

佐助显得也很无奈，他轻柔的吻着我的额头，妥慰道：“乖，是有点疼的，过一下就好了。” 

“嗯啊……”正当拼命忍耐着的时候，佐助的手指触及到一个地方，我听见自己沙哑的声音都己经变调了。 

“这里？”佐助的语气并不像是个问句。

旋弄的手指抽出，细微的疼痛消失了，却有一种空虚的感觉，渴望着被填满。 

“我要进去了。”看见我点点头，佐助缓缓挺进我的身体。 

尽管做了扩张，身体还是像被劈开了一样的钝痛，我呜咽着，生理的盐水从眼角滑下，手指骨节泛白的紧撰着身下的布料。 

完全进入以后，佐助停留了一会儿。

“适应了吗？”他问。 

这种东西怎么适应啊我说！咬着牙喘息，我干脆眼一闭心一横：“你动吧。” 

佐助好像叹了一口气，又好像没有。 

轻柔缓慢的抽插着，逐渐加快速率。内壁紧紧吸含着佐助的挺立，摩擦积累着压抑着的、快要爆发的情感。

压抑的喊叫，无法抑制的泪水，双脚紧紧缠住佐助的腰，感受到他在我体内的冲撞，以及带来的细细麻麻的甜美战栗。感觉自己被抛上了云端，又摔堕到深谷，身体随着他的动作上下起伏着。左手捂住口中的呻吟，双眼迎合上佐助的视线，是那么低沉、眷恋。

你的眼睛里只有我。

“…佐助……佐助……啊…哈………哈……嗯唔……”模糊的声音被我掩没在手里，即使是这样我还是羞耻到脸红得不行。这声音，太过甜腻。 

忽然佐助俯下腰拿开我的左手，低头吻住我的唇，加快身体的动作，我眼前白光一闪，只感觉到一阵甘美的麻痹由小腹传到大脑，酥痒快乐得叫人想要流泪。

我们同一频率的喘息着，身体紧紧交缠，肌肤贴着肌肤，灵魂熔着灵魂，深深地爱着，深深地痛苦着。

这一晚，我们只属于彼此。

中秋，桂花开，浓重的香气盈满华宋的厢室。

如果说桂，归，是归乡的话。

那么宋，送，是离别……么？

7.【终章•堕如黑夜的黎明】

第二天早上我是在旅馆里醒的。

佐助睡在身旁，双臂紧紧搂住我的腰。身体已经清洗过了。腰部以下有些酸痛酥软，但并不难受。

躺在床上看着没有拉严实的窗帘，屋外天朦朦胧胧的已是黎明，恶劣的想着：天明了，没有新郎的婚礼又会怎样呢？

“在想什么呢？笑得这么狡诈。”佐助不知道什么时候醒了，在我耳畔吹着热气。

“天亮了，你的婚礼。”我简短地答道。

不去回答我的问题，佐助缓缓靠近我。

“我们的爱情，没有天明。”他的声线清冷而沙哑，那么盅惑，残忍而温柔。

我转过身，正对着佐助，拥住他，深吻。

窗外是昏灰如夜的清晨。

明明，已经天亮了啊。


End file.
